Soufflez vos bougies
by Soleina
Summary: Un an ! Déjà ! Que le temps passe ! Pour fêter ça, la petite chouette dodue va pouvoir sortir de son placard le cadeau qu'elle préparait pour l'occasion... C'est un peu particulier, et je n'ai rien écrit moi-même à l'intérieur. Si vous êtes curieux... Venez souffler les bougies avec moi !
_HEY ! Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

 _._

 _Woaw, un an déjà, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! ( comme dirait Guilderoy... ) /seprendundico/_

 _Ahem, bref euh, assez de bavardages !_

 _._

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute quel sera mon cadeau pour un tel événement. Et bien.. Voyez-vous, il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à reporter sur un fichier les quelques citations que j'avais trouvée classe ou drôle, et quelques commentaires Youtube que m'avait plu... Et je m'étais dit "Pourquoi pas publier ce recueil pour les Un An ?"_

 _Et bien... Voilà. Le moment est venu !_

 _Merci à tous : à nos héros de nous faire vivre de si bon moment, et à la Fanbase pour nous les rappeler tous les jours, et les prolonger après une fin d'épisode !_

.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs. L'univers d'Aventures appartient à l'illustre Mahyar, et en ce qui concerne les commentaires Youtube, ils sont l'oeuvre de leurs auteurs et d'eux seuls. ( bien entendu inspiré par des musiques et chansons plus ou moins connues )**

* * *

.

.

 _On commence doucement avec les quelques commentaires Youtube que j'avais repéré ! Hélas, c'était il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas gardé en notes les noms des génies qui les avaient posté ! Bonne lecture malgré tout ! ( si certains auteurs sont des membres de la Fanbase, ou des fans qui la suivent, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je réglerai ça sur le document !)_

.

.

 **Théo ! Survivant de l'enfer !**

 **Théo ! Il tuerait même sa mère !**

 **Théo ! Pour le dieu Euthanasie !**

 **Théo ! Contre les enfants candides !**

 **Héros d'Euthanasie il fait respecter sa loi**

 **Il peut te tuer à la seule force de sa voix**

 **Les enfants qu'il bute à l'aide d'armes létales**

 **Reviendront des morts pour hanter son âme**

 **C'est avec Shinddah l'homme des bullet time**

 **Qu'il découpe des lézards devant l'intendant Brag**

 **De l'attaque des bandits, il est le survivant**

 **Utilise sa force contre tous les enfants**

 **Théo !**

.

.

.

 _Silverberg, Silverberg,_

 _C'est un lumobarbare_

 _Pacifier, déchiqueter, avec tous ses pouvoirs_

 _Et au choeur des charniers avec sa grosse épée_

 _Silverberg, Silverberg,_

 _Va tous les défoncer !_

 _Son armure, brillera, pour la gloire éternelle,_

 _Et il brisera la nuque de toutes les jouvencelles !_

 _Sur sa simple parole_

 _Euthanasie vous frôle !_

.

.

.

 **( à chanter sur le rythme du pudding à l'arsenic ! )**

 **.**

 **Recette pour un bon Jeu de Rôle:**

 **.**

 **Un nain dont le bras déconne,**

 **Près du puits il t'abandonne,**

 **Mettez-lui un œil crevé,**

 **Juste une fois faîtes-le cramer!**

 **.**

 **... Oh, et puis encore une deuxième fois.**

 **.**

 **Un archer, visage masqué,**

 **Pro des jets de dés foirés,**

 **Quelques pommes Pink Lady...**

 **.**

 **-Et jetez-le dans un puits!**

 **-Non!**

 **-Ah, bon...**

 **.**

 **Un paladin illuminé,**

 **Se battant dans un charnier,**

 **Son mental jamais ne cille,**

 **Rajoutez une petite fille!**

 **.**

 **... Oh, je vais en mettre deux.**

 **.**

 **Le grand sorcier Balthazar,**

 **Surnommé Pyrobarbare,**

 **Tout brûler est sa passion,**

 **.**

 **-Donnez-lui un père démon!**

 **-NON!**

 **-Ah, je croyais...**

 **.**

 **Un MJ un peu sadique,**

 **Friand des échecs critiques,**

 **Un scénario déjanté,**

 **Rajoutez trois araignées!**

 **.**

 **... Oh, je vais en mettre vingt mille!**

 **.**

 **Un petit vieux dur à cuire,**

 **Qui n'arrête pas de sourire,**

 **La lumière lui est acquise,**

 **.**

 **-Faites-le chier devant l'Eglise!**

 **-NON! euh... oui!**

 **-Ah, je savais bien que ce serait drôle!**

 **.**

 **Ces ingrédients peu classiques**

 **Promettent plein d'échecs critiques,**

 **Dans une série juste magique,**

 **rappelez-moi son titre épique?**

 **.**

 **A-VEN-TUUUUUUURES!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _A présent, nous allons passer aux... citations ! Elles ne seront pas forcément dans l'ordre, car j'en ai rajouté certaines aujourd'hui, me rappelant qu'elles devaient être présentes ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **« Comment tu veux mourir ? »**

 **\- Théo**

.

 **« Dieu Euthanasie, entendez mon appel !**

 **Abattez l'hérésie... et tuez cet infidèle ! »**

 **\- Théo**

 ** _._**

 ** _« Peu importe quelle âme habite ton corps, elle n'est que l'esclave de ta volonté. Veille à ce que ce ne soit jamais l'inverse. »_**

 ** _\- Bob_**

.

 _ **« Est-ce que tout le monde nous entend bien ? Est-ce que le son est bon ? Est-ce que les modos ont peur ? »**_

 _ **\- Mahyar**_

.

 _« Avant de sombrer dans l'oubli,_

 _Shin tomba dans le puits~ »_

 _\- Aldo_

.

 _« Le cadavre est moooort~ »_

 _\- Aldo_

.

 **« Tiens bon, Shin, meurs pas ! On a gagné ! »**

 **\- Grunlek**

.

« Est-ce que... on a gagné ? Je veux rentrer au pays... Je veux voir... Martha... Dans sa belle robe que je lui ai achetée pour aller à l'église le dimanche... On ira à l'église ensemble, hein ? »

\- Shin

.

 **« Et la statue de la liberté... »**

 **\- Théo**

.

 ** _« J'veux qu'tu dises à mon père que j'étais pas un lâche ! »_**

 ** _\- Bob Lennon_**

.

 _« C'est pas très Eglise de la Lumière, tout ça... »_

 _\- Viktor_

.

 _« J'ai jamais vu autant d'hérésie depuis que je suis avec vous ! »_

 _\- Viktor_

.

 _« ALLAH AKBAR ! »_

 _\- Viktor_

.

 _ **« Observe, ami de Balthazar. Vous vouliez une auberge ? Commençons par le terrain vague ! »**_

 _ **\- Philippe (on sait tous où tu te caches !)**_

.

 _« Ah, les jeunes... »_

 _-Viktor_

.

 _« Je crois même pas en Dieu. Je suis juste fou. »_

 _\- Viktor_

.

« J'avais un dépôt à faire ! »

\- Shin

.

Mahyar écrit le scénario.

Bob le critique.

Krayn l'apprécie.

Fred l'ignore.

Et Seb... LE FOUT EN L'AIR.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà ! Déjà un an, et bien sûr il y a tant de choses que j'aurai pu dire ou mettre !_

 _Je vous fais des câlins plumeux, et m'incline devant nos Maîtres à tous ! On vous adore, merci beaucoup à toute l'équipe ! Bon anniversaire !_

 _( à mon avis, le live de demain sera explosif... )_

.


End file.
